Takeki Nagahiro
Appearance Personality Takeki is overall a very sensitive and calm individual. As a medical-nin, Takeki has learned the value of remaining calm in times of stress. He is open to new experiences and people being willing to try anything once and friendly to anyone he meets. Even when confronting and enemy or just someone he dislikes he is polite and respectful. Takeki never truly hates anyone as he understands that everyone is just doing what they think is right for themselves which is the natural tendency of all life. This outlook applies to a range of situations from a disagreement to an enemy killing his comrade. He understands that hate only perpetuates violence and more hate and does not wish to inflict that on others if it can be helped. Despite this, Takeki is extremely loyal and honourable and will not hesitate to kill based on that loyalty. If he makes a promise he will follow it though no matter what. Above all else though, he is loyal to his ideals and will not do anything to betray them such as harming the innocent. Takeki is very good with little children as he listens to what they say and generally goes along with what they want to do. He also loves animals and plants keeping many types of vegetation (mostly medicinal plants) and a pet rabbit at his home. When he is away he has some of the local children care for them. Takeki respects every ninja specialty and thus has preformed each for some period of time since becoming a Jonin including teaching at the ninja academy. Ultimatly though, he decided to become a medical-nin so that he can directly help any and all people. Background Takeki had a normal childhood, two parent and an older brother. He was also just an average student reciving only slightly above average marks but nothing special. Takeki's success as a ninja is due mostly in part to his own hard work. When Takeki became a Chunin he decided he wanted to specialize in a single area so as to do the best job he could as opposed to trying to do all at once. After try many different specialties, he decided upon being a medical-nin. After many years of training he eventually became a Tokubetsu Jonin specializing in medical ninjutsu. Takeki eventually rose to the rank of Head Ninja, which is an especially difficult task for a Tokubetsu Jonin. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Takeki is the foremost expert in medical techniques out of anyone in the village and possibly thought the history of Kumogakure. Takeki has near perfect chakra control being able to meticulously control it at extremely high speeds. He has a vast medical knowledge from anatomy, to poisons to chakra flow. Fighting Style Takeki's fighting style revolves around the use of weapons such as bo shuriken and metal wire. He uses these to either immobilize his opponent or to deal precise damage to opponents. Takeki has been known to use the wire to sever tendons and appendages. He also uses his shuriken to hit pressure points on his opponent's bodies. Water Release Utilizing his Water Release techniques, Takeki often disrupts the internal systems of his opponents. He also often uses the liquid within his own body as a water source. Relationships Quotes Trivia